


After Phase

by XianjiNg



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianjiNg/pseuds/XianjiNg
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah berakhirnya perang, Athrun Zala melanjutkan hidupnya di Orb Union dan meluruskan hubungannya dengan Cagalli.





	After Phase

C.E. 77

Tiga tahun setelah perang berakhir. Pemberontakkan dan rasisme masih sering terjadi. Perdamaian yang pemimpin _Orb_ _Union_ sering perjuangkan tidak lebih dari sekedar radio rusak untuk para _Natural_ yang belum bisa menerima keberadaan _Coordinator_ untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Cukup ironi sebenarnya bahwa orang-orang di _Orb Union_ sendiri mudah saja mendiskriminasiku, padahal aku sudah tidur dan makan di sini kurang lebih 5 tahun. Tapi bukannya aku peduli juga atas nasibku, aku sudah terbiasa dipandang sebelah mata selama berada di _ZAFT_ dan caci-maki Yzak sejak masa pendidikkan sudah cukup melatih mentalku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, terhenti sebentar melihat refleksiku pada kaca jendela. Bayangan pria di hadapanku itu kadang masih terasa asing. Rambut yang dipotong pendek, bahu yang lebih tegap, dan seragam yang berwarna bukan merah. Tapi Kisaka-san bilang aku punya ekspresi yang jauh lebih baik dibanding saat dia pertama kali melihatku, meski sekarang memiliki kantung mata.

Kembali kulanjutkan langkahku, mengeratkan peganganku pada dokumen yang kugenggam, lalu berhenti di sebuah ruangan dan mengetuk pintunya. "_Chief Representative_ Athha?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku kembali mengetuk pintu itu, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati ruang kerja pemimpin _Orb Union_ itu kosong dengan _PC_ yang masih menyala, tumpukan dokumen dan isinya yang berceceran di meja, dan jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan tirai putih yang tergantung di jendela. Kututup jendela itu seraya menghela napas.

Pemimpin negara ini menghilang. Lagi. Dan tempat kaburnya selalu, bibir pantai tempatnya mencari Kira dulu, dan justru menemukanku.

Kurogoh saku celanaku, mengambil kunci mobil dan segera beranjak keluar. Langkahku terhenti di pintu depan dan berbalik arah ke ruanganku.

Bahu kecilnya itu akan perlu jaket.

***

Kuhentikan mobilku, mencabut kuncinya lalu mengambil jaketku yang ada di kursi penumpang sebelah. Aku turun dan menghampiri gadis dengan _blazer_ ungu yang duduk begitu saja di pasir, dengan rambut pirang melebihi bahu yang diikat semaunya, seraya memeluk kaki.

Kupakaikan jaketku di bahunya, ia menoleh padaku sebentar lalu tatapannya kembali menerawang jauh ke ujung laut. "Selamat malam, _Admiral_ Zala."

"Selamat malam, _Chief Representative_ Athha."

Aku ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya, melihat sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan bertuliskan Lacus Clyne dan Kira Yamato di tangannya, lalu berganti pada wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kutebak.

Secara egois aku merasa rindu pada gadis yang selalu menangis dalam pelukkanku dulu.

Kini gadis itu bahkan bisa membalikkan omongan pria-pria yang berumur jauh di atasnya tiap kali pertemuan dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan amarah dan keluhan setelahnya.

"Kau mau... pergi ke sana?" ucapnya memecah suara angin dan ombak. "Ke pernikahan mereka?"

"Aku tentu akan mengawalmu ke sana."

"Aku tidak bertanya soal itu."

"Ke _PLANT_." Dia mengeratkan pelukkan pada kakinya. "Semua sudah terkendali di sini, banyak hal yang masih merepotkan dan para perwakilan keluarga bangsawan lainnya yang sering kali menyusahkanku, tapi aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Kembali dan tinggal di sana, bersama teman-temanmu dan orang yang kau kenal, bahkan Kira ada di sana." ia menoleh padaku. Matanya terlihat sedih, aku tidak pernah mampu melihat mata itu. "Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu di sini bersamaku, Athrun."

"Aku tidak sedang menahan diriku atau apa." kubenarkan posisi jaketku di bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain yang bisa kusebut 'rumah' selain di sini, bahkan PLANT atau bekas rumah orang tuaku."

"Mengabdi pada _Orb_ dan menemanimu tidak kulakukan karena aku memiliki alasan lain, kalian sudah menjadi tempatku kembali."

"Aku sedang menunggumu, Cagalli." Kuraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku sedang menunggu semua bebanmu terangkat, hingga kau bisa memakai cincinku lagi... atau orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia datang."

Matanya melebar menatapku, keningnya berkerut. Mungkin memang mengagetkan, setelah sekian lama inilah percakapan terlama kami dan aku justru menyinggung hubunganku dengannya. "Kau itu bodoh ya?"

"Maaf?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu berpikir kau itu tidak sensitif, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memang sebodoh ini!"

Aku mematung, bingung harus bereaksi apa atas keluhannya. Dia menghela napas lalu tertawa, aku senang mendengar tawanya. Dia melepaskan genggamanku dan beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya membersihkan butiran pasir yang menempel di celananya. "Ayo antar aku pulang!"

"Pulang?!"

Aku sangat senang dan menikmati dengan situasi ini, di bibir pantai yang hanya ada kami berdua, dan aku yang ada di sampinnya sebagai seorang lelaki dan bukannya bawahan. Tapi gadis itu justru ingin mengakhirinya?!

Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang cerah dan lembut, mataku terus melahap keindahan itu.

"Cincinmu kusimpan di kamar, aku ingin segera pulang dan memakainya."


End file.
